


👀

by HannibalsLawyer_HesInnocent



Series: Hannigram Artwork [1]
Category: Fannibals - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom, will graham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsLawyer_HesInnocent/pseuds/HannibalsLawyer_HesInnocent
Summary: NSFW Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, SPANKING KINK
Relationships: hannigram
Series: Hannigram Artwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090082
Kudos: 22





	👀

www.Twitter.com/IsabellaRenee__

For my followers and friends 🥰


End file.
